


The Only Exception

by QueenNishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNishi/pseuds/QueenNishi
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke who is to marry Sakura.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old fic I made that I really loved! This fic is based off the song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. ~Nishi~

Naruto felt the tears slide down his face. Sasuke's hold on his waist didn't help. It just made the main in his heart worse.

Naruto slowly gets out of their-his- Sasuke's- bed.

This, Naruto decided, was the last night they made love.

Sasuke was getting married to Sakura after all. 

Even if Sasuke said he still loved Naruto and that even when he was married, he'd still want to be with Naruto.

But Naruto didn't want to be his  _mistress._

He wanted to be  _with_ him. 

Grabbing a piece of paper and a marker he scribbled down two words for Sasuke.

_ I'm Sorry. _

Putting his clothes back on, he stealthy slipped out of the room and out of Sasuke's house. 

* * *

Naruto felt the tears in his eyes as they kissed.

Sakura looked beautiful in her wedding dress.

Sasuke looked even more handsome then ever.

He felt himself chuckle. 

They looked perfect together.

Why did he even come to this?

Oh, that's right, Sakura was his friend and begged him to come.

With no one noticing, he got up and left.

He needed to move on.

* * *

 

Naruto stared at the man sitting down in front of him. He rattled on about youth and whatnot.

Naruto felt pain in his chest as he remembered why he was here in the first place, listening to an annoying man ramble. 

To move on.

That's what he needed to do.

But it's not what he wanted.

He wanted Sasuke, craved him with his whole being.

Sasuke was the only one he could be with, even if it hurt him.

Without a second thought he placed money on the table and ran out of there, back to the man he loved with his entire soul.

* * *

 

Sasuke stared in surprise at the panting blonde at his door.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out, not realizing he held his breath.

The blonde looked up at him with pained filled, sky blue eyes, and it hurt Sasuke so much that the man he loved was in so much pain.

He thanked his lucky stars that he decided to have Sakura wait to move in with him because the next thing he knew, he had his arms full of the blonde.

Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke had one hand on Naruto's waist. 

The blonde pushed their lips together and immediately their lips moved together in sync.

Sasuke's brought his other hand into the blonde's hair, deepening the kiss.

Naruto's hand went to Sasuke's chest and gripped his shirt, tears flowing out of his closed eyes.

Sasuke broke the kiss after tasting salt nut before he could look at his lovers face, Naruto's head was fell on his chest.

"Sasuke...I love you. I don't want to be without you. Even if you have to be with Sakura to make an heir...I-I'll be by your side no matter how much it might hurt me...I-I'll support you." Naruto lifted his head to stare into Sasuke's eyes, his sky blue eyes shining with tears."I love you, you bastard."

Naruto kissed Sasuke again but this time only for a sweet lingering kiss to show Sasuke how he felt.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into the house, closing the door behind him.

"I love you, Dobe. You're mine. Forever." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was! Thank you!


End file.
